


Loss of Control

by addict_writer



Series: Ask and You Shall Get [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Loss of Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forth part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Brian exemplifies some of Justin's wishes from his list. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long, but naughtiness comes in small pieces.

Justin stumbled into the loft well after midnight. He'd waited for Brian to show up at Babylon, but that didn't deter him from having fun. With Emmett's guiding, Justin got himself a happy pill to make everything better and brighter. He hadn't had so much fun in months.

The loft was dark, spare the slight light coming from the moon through the big windows.

It took Justin a few tries to lock up and set the alarm.

He found it funny that it was him coming home late, when it usually was Brian. The place was so still and quiet, that Justin thought for a second Brian wasn't even there.

Then, as he advanced deeper into the loft, he noticed a tall figure leaning against the panels leading to the bedroom.

"Hi!" Justin beamed, heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Brian frowned, watching his lost boy. Everything he had in mind for the night, turned into punishment for the wayward twat. And he'd planned only pleasure for him. _Oh, well_. Brian figured that some punishment would work wonders on the boy.

Justin drank half of the bottle, pouring the rest over his head and then shaking his hair, making droplets fly everywhere.

Brian watched him amused. He doubted he could be the perfect Dom for the boy; not when he found him so desirable and adorable by doing something so silly.

"Get here," Brian commanded in his best upset voice.

Justin looked up at him, shuffling closer, lopsided smile on his face. "Brian! You missed the best time at Babylon."

"Kneel."

"There was this guy who—"

Brian cleared his throat loudly. "I said kneel. And shut up."

"...what?" Justin took a step back, worried.

"Oh, playing coy now?"

"What are you talking about?" Justin gulped thickly when Brian advanced to him. "You're sort of...scaring me."

Brian pulled a folded paper from his pocket. "Does this look familiar? Did your alter ego write it?"

Justin glanced at the paper. _Shit_. His eyes found Brian's, and he gulped again. "It's for fun."

"What did I tell you when we went to Meat Hook the first time? This lifestyle is not fun. Everything about it is serious, especially the rules."

"But we don't have that kind of relationship. I thought we'd try some things...for fun," Justin insisted, now pressed against the back of the sofa.

"We can't simply try things. We both need to be in the right mindset. We need rules. You need to obey them...and me."

Justin's eyes blazed at the word. "I won't fucking obey you!"

"You need to trust me," Brian went on unperturbed.

"I trust you."

"You have to respect me."

"I do."

"You have to give yourself to me."

"I thought I already gave myself to you."

"Justin," Brian said through a heavy sigh. "If you indeed trusted me and have given yourself to me completely, we wouldn't have had that problem with the gag-ball. You'd have known that I wasn't going to hurt you. Your subconscious would have told you that you were going to be safe."

Justin sagged against the back of the sofa, staring at his feet. "It's like I won't have control over my own emotions and body if I do these things."

"Because I'm the one in control. I'll take care of everything. I'll never let anything happen to you," Brian promised, stepping closer.

"I'm not sure I can do it..." Justin glanced up at Brian, seeing the sad look in his eyes. Their games would end before they began. "But I'll give it my best shot."

"While you researched for these..." Brian waved the list. "...did you stumble upon the rules?"

"Like what?"

"The most important part is to let me know if you are comfortable with what we are doing. For this, you will answer me with green if you are okay we the scene and ready to continue, yellow if you are uncomfortable and you have to option to stop the scene or continue it but more mildly, and of course, red if you want to stop the scene all-together for various reasons."

"Green, yellow, red. Got it." Justin nodded.

"We will also have another safe-word. It has to be something you don't use everyday. That word will end our agreement."

"Why? I don't want that."

Brian smiled indulgently. "You might get sick of this, or I might push too hard in some aspect...and you'll want out. So think of a word."

"What? Now?" Justin gasped.

"I won't start anything until we have this settled."

"Monster," Justin whisper.

"Okay," Brian said amused. "It shows your maturity...being scared of the monsters under the bed."

"Actually, I was thinking of you when I said it. If you'd make me do something I don't want...well...I might think...forget it."

Brian cupped his cheek softly. "I promise not to turn into a monster." He engulfed Justin in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Now, it's up to you if you want to continue this relationship outside the loft."

"I won't fucking kneel at your feet or call you Master at Liberty Diner."

"I won't dream of making you do any of that. Where were we?"

Justin looped his arms around Brian's neck. "Here, I think." He raised on his tiptoes to kiss Brian, only for Brian to pull away before their lips could meet.

"I remember now. You were told to kneel. Disobeying a direct order will bring severe punishment, Taylor."

Justin gulped loudly, falling on his knees not so gracefully. "Ow, fuck."

"Did I tell you to talk?"

"The floor is hard."

"Christ. Should I bring the gag-ball again? Can you be quiet for five minutes?"

"I don't know...I can try."

"It was a rhetorical question." Brian rolled his eyes, heading into the bedroom, while questioning his sanity for starting such a relationship with Justin.

He sat on the bed, twirling around the cockring. He could see Justin from his spot.

Brian didn't know much about the lifestyle, but he knew enough to make him wonder what a Dom with experience would do in his case. Justin was sitting on his hunches, picking at one of his nails, looking bored.

A Dom with experience would probably bruise the boy's ass for his insubordination.

With a shaky hand, Brian also picked a short whip he had in his toy box, but had never used. He went back to Justin.

"Hey, Blondie. Looking bored," he commented.

Justin looked up at him, grinning. "Hey! I thought you forgot about me."

"I think I told you to shut up and kneel. Didn't your parents ever put you in the corner for time-out? You had to be quiet and ponder about your bad deed."

"Oh, that's what... Shutting up."

"Good choice. Now take your clothes off."

Once Justin was naked, Brian made him remain standing. He carefully placed the cockring on his partner.

Justin watched with wide eyes. He hadn't experienced a cockring before, and so far it felt okay, but he knew it would get to the point of pain when he got really hard.

"Kneel. You can use your clothes so you won't bruise your knees," Brian added softly. He smiled when he saw Justin kneeling at his feet, looking up eagerly. He undid his jeans, pulling his already hard cock out. He was beyond turned on to try this with Justin. "Suck me."

Brian pulled the whip from his back pocket where he'd stashed it, then gently ran it over Justin's back. Justin tensed, almost stopping blowing Brian.

"Keep sucking. I promise not to hurt you." Brian entangled a hand in Justin's hair, loving the softness of it. He liked how long it got and that he could run his fingers through it.

While Justin put his amazing skill at blowing to good use, Brian decided to test the whip. He tapped it between Justin's shoulder blades. The action got him a low rumble from Justin's chest, which he felt on his cock. He did it again, harder, making Justin whimper.

Brian kept his eyes on the thin red lines appearing on Justin's milky white back.

The sight, combined with Justin's moans and whimpers, pushed him over the edge. He filled Justin's mouth, watching as the boy drank everything greedily.

"Good boy," Brian said, surprised how natural the word fell out of his mouth.

Justin beamed at him, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. Brian reached out and brushed his thumb over Justin's lips, to wipe them off his cum.

"You did amazing. How do you feel?"

"Amazing." Justin grinned.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, green."

"Good. Now get up and bend over the back of the sofa."

Brian stared at the delicious sight before him. He doubted he'd ever get enough of Justin and his bubble butt.

Extracting supplies from their hidden spot under the sofa cushion, Justin handed them to Brian, before he could voice the command.

 _Maybe this is going to work, after all. We know each other too well,_ Brian thought, taking the supplies from Justin.

He used a finger at first, slowly breaching Justin. Adding more lube, Brian pushed a second finger into Justin's tight hole. To his amusement, Justin pushed back, moaning wantonly. By the time he had three fingers up his partner's ass, Brian remembered another desire of Justin's, written on that list.

Brian crouched so he was at the same level with that glorious ass, before he twisted his fingers, reaching deeper, until he felt it. The second Brian's fingers touched Justin's prostate, the boy shot up, shuddering.

"Fuuuuck! Fuck. Fuck."

"Shh. Quiet."

Brian focused on stimulating the prostate, alternating between bumping into it, pumping into the tight hole, and licking around it.

"Fuck, Brian."

"Be quiet, or I'll stop. And don't forget your place," Brian reminded him.

After a few more torturous minutes, while Justin's dick seemed to burst, but it was unable to do so because of the restraint, he decided to play to his advantage.

"Please, Sir."

Brian slapped his left ass cheek, making him whimper.

"Please, please, please. I have to come so badly, Sir."

Hearing him beg was almost too much for Brian. He rolled a condom on his erection, coating in it more lube, before pushing deep into Justin.

Justin's fingers dug into the back of the sofa. He kept moaning, hoping that the need to come would take over and he'd somehow make the cockring snap open, so his dick could explode. He could feel his balls drawn up so tight, and feared they were going to burst.

"You're so tight," Brian grunted, keeping a hand on his shoulder for balance and one on his hip.

"Need to come," Justin whimpered.

Brian pretended not to hear Justin's plea, as he kept pumping into him hard and fast. When he knew neither of them could take it anymore, he reached around Justin to pump his dick.

"Come," he said hotly into Justin's ear.

It was all he needed to hear. The second the cockring was off, Justin painted the back of the sofa in copious amounts of cum, while Brian filled the condom. He staggered back, taking a moment to regain his breathing and balance, before taking the condom to the trash.

Justin slumped over the sofa, his head resting on one of the cushions. His body felt like jelly, and he doubted he could walk after such an intense orgasm.

"You okay?" Brian checked, returning to his side and touching Justin's arm.

It felt like being zapped, at how extra sensitive his skin was.

"Sheesh. It's just me. Jumpy much?" Brian laughed.

Justin relaxed further on the sofa, almost toppling over it.

"Hey." Brian stroked his hair. "Look at me."

Justin turned his head, smiling brightly.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, right?"

"It was amazing, Brian. So good I can't even move."

Sighing in relief, Brian took Justin's hand, pulling him in a standing position. The boy leaned against him, snuggling closer.

"My silly twat." Brian kissed Justin's right temple. "Let's rest for a while. I'm not done with you."

While they lay in bed, Justin draped over Brian's body, their limbs entangled, Justin chuckled. "I had no idea you'd act on my silly list."

"You don't want this?"

"Oh, I do. Now more than ever. It's so hot. I promise to be your good boy, if you make me feel like this every time."

**Author's Note:**

> Until next part. =)


End file.
